1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a case top with a main frame and a sub frame.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices encompass all devices for displaying images of display signals from outside, and include monitors receiving signals from personal computers and televisions receiving signals from broadcast stations. The display devices have been developed from cathode ray tubes (CRT) utilizing electrons emitted from the cathode in the vacuum to liquid crystal displays (LCD) utilizing variation of transmission degree of crystals according to the applied voltages, Plasma Display Panels (PDP) utilizing plasma phenomena, and so on. Display devices, such as LCDs and PDPs, have succeeded in accomplishing smaller thicknesses as compared to CRTs. By reducing weight and volume of displays, device size may be reduced. In addition, research and development continues for enhancing response speed and display quality.
In recent years, with effort to technical aspects of the display, technical research for design is desired to attract customers and becomes one of main concerns. In this aspect, a bezel area between edges of the display panel to the active area for display is determinative.
Various methods have been suggested to reduce the bezel area and improve its design quality. But it is not so easy to design the device with reduced bezel area while having enough strength for the display panel.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a liquid crystal display (LCD) device according to the related art.
In FIG. 1, the display device 1 has a backlight unit 30 and a liquid crystal display panel 22. The backlight unit 30 and the liquid crystal display panel 22 are secured by a main support 41, a top case 10, and a bottom cover 42. The top case 10 is a single unit, and is a reversed L-shaped to cover the top surface and the side edges of the display device. The top case 10 defines a rectangular opening portion for displaying images of the display panel 22 and is fixed to the main support 41 or the bottom cover 42. To form the opening portion, it is required to cut a bigger sized metal plate, which increases material cost. Further, since the top case 10 has narrow width, it is not sufficient to reinforce the display device 1.
To solve the above problem, Korean Patent No. 10-1048695 discloses a top case having a plurality of parts, one of which is hooked to the bottom through a hole. To mount the parts of the top case, an additional connection is needed on the top case and the bottom cover side. To strengthen the top case, similar to the related art top case, the top case must be elongated in the bezel area of the display panel.